


Thorin's key

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Thilbo, dubcon, key fucking, with webs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is still trapped in webs and the hobbit gets a kinky idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin's key

Bilbo smirked as he spotted the dwarf king caught in webs.  The spiders had taken leave for the moment and the hobbit took the chance to free the rest of the dwarves who ran up ahead to keep an eye out for the returning beasts.  Thorin had been taken higher into the trees and it would be long before Bilbo could free him.  However when the hobbit spotted the dwarf king confined and breathing heavily he couldn’t resist.  Bilbo crossed his arms and rested triumphantly against the tree.

“Do you need help?”

“Dammit burglar, free me now.”

“What do I get in return?”

Thorin glared.

“Release me.”

Bilbo bit his lip grinning madly.  He glanced around quickly and turned back to the dwarf. 

“Let’s have a bit of fun first”

“What!”

Bilbo drew his blade and glided it over Thorin’s chest.  Thorin breathed heavily as a few webs were cut but the hobbit stopped and slipped a hand into his shirt.

**“Bilbo!”**

Bilbo rummaged for the dwarf’s key and slipped it over the king’s head.

**“Do not touch that!”**

“Oh don’t worry old king I’ll return it… somewhere.”

Thorin gulped and hissed at the hobbit who just grinned wickedly at him.

“And what do you mean by that…”

Bilbo chuckled and licked his lips.

“I want to _unlock_ you first.”

Thorin glared.

“If unlock means you will free my from these bonds then I will not **turn on you** once I’m free.”

The hobbit laughed again and licked the bottom of the key.  Thorin gulped as he watched the hobbit’s tongue slick over his family heirloom seductively.  Knowing full well he should be angry but his body aroused at the sight.

“Bilbo…”

Thorin breathed heavily wondering at the hobbit’s intentions.  Bilbo grinned and flicked his tongue against the key one last time.

“You'll be mine now.  You belong to me.”

Thorin hissed.

**“I belong to no one!”**

Bilbo chuckled and jumped around the hanging body onto another branch.  Thorin tried to turn but Bilbo grabbed the web and drew him back towards the hobbit.  Thorin panicked as he saw the ground below, now at an angle thanks to the hobbit. He squirmed but Bilbo held onto him tightly maintaining his own balance on the branch.  The hobbit worked his sword through the web till he could expose the dwarf’s rear.  Of course it was covered by the dwarf’s blasted amounts of clothing.

“You don’t mind if I tear these do you?  I promise to mend them after.”

**“Don’t you dare!”**

Bilbo couldn’t keep the mischievous smile off his face.  Every time the dwarf cursed at him only made him want to tame the king even more. 

“After all your horrible treatment you think a simple apology will make up for it when you continue to treat me as such a tiny creature?”

Thorin gasped and breathed heavily, feeling the hobbit fumble behind him trying to pull his long coat through the hole in the web.  Bilbo chuckled when the coat was out and he realized what leverage it brought him.  He turned around and hooked the coat onto a branch that pulled the dwarf further over the hobbit’s standing place.  Thorin could see Bilbo now looking proud and cocky at his captive.

“Bilbo what are you planning…”

The hobbit just chuckled and crawled under the coat’s flap.  Thorin squirmed as he felt the hobbit tear his pants and the brisk air hit his firm cheeks.  Bilbo laughed at the bare king’s rear and spanked him without word.  Thorin yelped and hollered.

**“BILBO!”**

The king’s face flushed red at his treatment but soon he began to tremble knowing now how the hobbit meant to claim him.  A hot, wet tongue pressed against his hole and sent the king screaming a surprised moan.  His body trembled from the unknown and unexpected pleasure that took over his body.  Bilbo’s name constantly escaped the King’s gasping mouth. 

The hobbit’s quick tongue lashed against his tightened hole but it wasn’t long before a finger quickly slipped its way inside.  Bilbo continued to lick at both the dwarf’s entrance and his finger as it left the king’s body.  Thorin writhed and grunted trying to control his body’s responses but the hobbit brought newer sensations too fast for the dwarf to adjust to.  A burning sensation covered in wet licks of the hobbit swarmed his mind as his pants began to stain from the excitement of his own erection.  Thorin yelped louder when another finger slipped in and spread him apart as the hobbit’s tongue joined in the action. 

“Bilbo…”

Thorin whimpered as his eyes began to glass over.  He was completely powerless and overwhelmed by these new sensations.  As Thorin continued to squirm he could feel the hobbit’s tongue flicking around quicker and a new object sneaking into his body slowly.  It was cold and it was wedged between the hobbit’s fingers.  Bilbo’s tongue slipped in and out, around the edges and under the new object, helping it inside.  It was a little bit strange and it seemed to poke into him differently than the smooth fingers before. 

Thorin moaned again as it was pushed further rubbing against a wall that sent a wave of pleasure through the dwarf’s body.  Whatever it was the hobbit was finished pushing it inside though he did nudge it a bit to make the dwarf’s moans pitch higher.

Bilbo chuckled and popped his head out, looking up at the debauched dwarf king twitching and panting from his advances. 

“You belong to me now.”

Thorin glanced dimly over to the hobbit that started to twist the object very slowly and carefully inside the dwarf’s body.  The king’s jaw dropped as deep wanton moans escaped.  Thorin’s moan pitched higher as the hobbit pressed the key into his prostate as he continued to turn it carefully to excite the most tantalizing pleasure from the dwarf king. 

“This certainly makes up for crashing my dinner at home.  However it will be long before I accept your apology for your behavior.”

“Bilbo…”

Thorin breathed out between gasps and moans.  Bilbo licked his lips and smiled.

“It’s alright Thorin.  You have plenty of time to make it up to me later.”

A loud shout climbed up the trees and Bilbo whipped his attention around.  He could see one of the dwarves in the distance waving.  The spiders were coming back.  Bilbo groaned annoyed and stopped, leaving the key inside and quickly cutting the king free to drop on the branch below.  Thorin stumbled and nearly fell off but both his coat and the hobbit held onto him and pulled him to safety.  He trembled from the key moving inside him as he sat down.  Bilbo unlatched his coat and forced him to stand.  Thorin couldn’t help but moan uncontrollably.

“Get yourself together we have to move now.  You don’t want your company to see you whimpering like a virgin now do you?”

Thorin clenched his teeth trying to keep his moans quiet and groaned at the hobbit’s choice of words.  Bilbo took Thorin’s arm over his shoulder and helped the king walk.  He chuckled at the prince’s annoyed sounds.

“You **are** a virgin I can’t believe it.”

Bilbo continued to chuckle at Thorin’s expense.  The dwarf king hissed and stumbled on the branches.

“I’ll have you… *moans* over my knee… *moans*”

Bilbo laughed at the king’s attempted threat.

“Over your knee?  Sir Dwarf I will have you planted against my floor after I have you clean it first.”

Thorin groaned as they climbed down the tree, light whimpers leaving his mouth and Bilbo constantly hushing him.  As they got to the bottom Thorin stumbled and Bilbo caught him.

“Shhh, they’re coming.  If you take that out I’ll be sure to tell everyone how it got up there to begin with.” 

The dwarves rushed over, half of them carrying the poisoned Bombur who was paralyzed and the other half looking horrified at their king hunched over the hobbit.

“The spider’s poisoned him!?”

Dwalin shouted.  Bilbo tried to hold his grin back as the larger dwarf came to Thorin’s other side and helped carry the King.

“He might have been.  He’s been acting strange since I found him.”

Thorin grit his teeth then gasped quietly as the hobbit’s finger’s slipped up his coat and caressed his bare buttocks.  A finger threatening to slip between his cheeks again.  Thorin shook his hips trying to bat the hobbit away but it only drew more concern from the dwarves watching.  The dwarves marched out of the danger zone and Dwalin watched in grief as the King made the strangest sounds he assumed were from pain. 

Bilbo had grabbed onto the key again and was twisting it with every step, dragging out the king’s blasted pleasure as they escaped.  Bilbo tried so hard not to smile or grin as he prodded the key into the king’s prostate.  Thorin hissed quiet moans through his teeth trying to make them sound and hoarse as possible.  His hips fidgeted with every step and his cock rubbed against his pants.  With every step his pleasure built inside him and he wanted relief soon. Thorin glared at the hobbit beside him who mouthed a soundless phrase to him.

_Your mine_

“ELVES!”

One of the dwarves shouted and Dwalin left Thorin’s side, grabbing his axes and looking into the sky as many elves began to descend upon them.  Bilbo gasped and moved Thorin around a large tree, pinning the dwarf against the barked and worked the key out carefully.  It was the final act Thorin needed and he released into his pants as the key slipped out of his body.  Bilbo covered the king’s loud moan with his hand and slipped off into the bushes.  Thorin collapsed against the tree, panting heavily as a large shadow snuck up behind him. 

Bilbo watched in secret as the dwarves were captured and the King dazily glance around for him.

_I’ll come for you Thorin Oakenshield_

 

 


End file.
